Stars Align Season 1-Star Fox
by Cronus Prime
Summary: From one galaxy to the next, fight after fight and war after war. I've seen it all, however those who are considered fictional from my home are quite real. But the real question is...how long can you go on until all the fight is kicked out of ya? Well here's my story of how far I had gotten in my life. Destiny isn't holding this person back. So get ready for the ride of your life!
1. Prologue

**Hey there everyone and welcome to this little series I had come up with. Now this is merely the Start of what I have in mind and I do apologise for me being nearly late for this upload as I've gotten sick so I'm not feeling the best right now. However I'm not dying don't worry, but I'm still sick in the morning I might take the next upload cycle off to get better.**

**Anyway I hope you you enjoy the little teaser I've set up for what's to come.**

* * *

_**Stars Align Season 1-Star Fox**_

**Prologue**

If someone were to say to me that life is full of mysteries, I'm inclined to agree…but it's also full of bullshit and just makes people's lives miserable. And I was the poor sap that life was shitting on, how you may ask? Well let's just say that I had gotten a full detention for something that was a complete misunderstanding and now I was paying for it. I won't bore ya with the details but I'll just cut to the chase, basically I was on my way to 5th and last period where someone from my English class was getting picked on so I stepped in and tossed the asshole into a wall breaking it up. However the teacher saw only that part of it and that part only and I was currently sitting in the principal's office due him wanting to be seen personally.

He had walked in and sat at his desk and sighed.

"Wade. There are other ways you could've dealt with the situation". He said to me.

Oh yea…my names Wade Peirce in case you didn't know.

"C'mon sir the guy has been harassing other students including myself ever since he got to the school. I'm just showing him that he's all bark and no bite". I shrugged with little care. "Besides this isn't the first time I've had to step in, and I don't see any other faculty members stopping this from happening". I pointed out.

"Wade, you going to be graduating next year. How would your father feel if he found out about this?" He asked me.

"If he drops by I'll ask him myself". I answered with a shrug which made him sigh again.

"Wade, you're on your second strike now and I don't want to have to expel you due to this behaviour. However after the 2 weeks I want you to be at my office first thing you get to school". He said.

"So I'm getting punished for something that the faculty failed to see the full extent of…fucking perfect". I said that last part under my breath as we then heard the bell ring signalling the end of school for 2 weeks. At least I got a fortnight to myself and not school.

"You're fee to go Wade". He said as I got my bag and began to walk out of the office and out of the school grounds towards my car which was a Toyota Rav-4. I got inside ad began driving home and forgetting about what had happened back at the school. It wasn't my fault the guy was about to get what's coming to him for him thinking he was the top dog around, and me just putting him in his place like the asshole he is.

"I wish life would just throw me a bone. What do I have to do to have a change of pace huh?" I asked myself and shook my head at my realisation. "And I'm talking to myself about the issue. Great". I deadpanned to myself as I then focused on simply getting home.

* * *

I had walked inside my house to find a note on the kitchen bench and saw that Mum had to be called back to work meaning she won't be home in a week which made me shake my head and sigh. Mum was always working her ass off and which is a real bummer that she could never spend too much time home which was sad but I know she loves me, shame she could never catch a break for very long. I put my bag and my stuff away and sat down on the couch in exhaustion, I then glanced under the TV and noticed my Nintendo 64 next to my Xbox one and smiled.

"Well a little bit of retro gaming never hurt anyone". I smiled as I walked over and put in Lylat Wars or Star Fox 64 as it was called in the states and finally managed to boot up the game since this console is considered a dinosaur in this day and age but I'm still surprised it still works. Star Fox was one of the first games I had ever played in my life which I still to this day I will always treasure, I may not have played all the other Star Fox Games it still holds a special place in my heart. When Starlink Battle for Atlas came out I was excited, but when they added in Star Fox to the game for the Nintendo Switch version…why wouldn't I get it?

Anyway I had just finished sector Y and have the choice of either continue to Aquos, or I can head towards Katina in meet Bill who is there. 'Decisions, decisions' I thought to myself as I then remembered the tedious water level that is Aquos, granted I didn't mind the level but with the amount of projectiles that you need to dodge was insane and would end up losing several lives if you weren't careful and I really wasn't in the mood to be target practice for the AI, so I decided to switch the route to Katina. As the mission started up I then heard my phone going off with the familiar sound of its ringtone being the classic DOOM theme, I picked up my phone and saw it was Mum and I answered it.

"Hey Mum". I greeted.

"Wade have you heard what's going on the news?" She asked me making me raise a brow. I then paused the game and switched to the TV and saw the report.

"NASA has reported that an abnormal anomaly just behind the moon itself, it is unclear what has caused but scientists have confirmed it isn't a black hole. We will update you on any future events". I read aloud as the report was on the screen. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure but I was just calling in to check on you. I only just heard about the report not too long ago, listen I'm going to be a day or two late getting home". She said which made me shake my head.

"Ok then Mum…I love you". I said to her.

"Love you more, Bye".

"Bye". I then hung up and sighed in defeat since Mum's work is keeping her from catching a break at home. It's never easy providing for the family huh? I then looked back at the TV and shook my head and changed it back to my game. "Now…where were we". I exhaled as I then went back to playing. I could use a good distraction right about now.

* * *

Night had come and I had just put the dishes away after having my dinner and decided to call it a day and went to my room and then turned on the light. I then looked down at my feet to my prosthetics and took them off, something I always do when I go to bed every night. As to what happened to my original legs is that they needed to be amputated after a car crash I had gotten into 2 years ago when a speeding driver rammed into me and crippled my lower legs.

The driver was charged appropriately and I came out of the collision mostly in tact…keyword on mostly. But aside from that, with my lower legs being replaced with prosthetics isn't so bad. Well, tell a lie it's definatly different from having my old ones but at least these ones can spring me forward faster when I'm running so that's a plus. However I laid in bed and just stared at the ceiling in deep thought as how my life's going at the moment.

Mum's caught at work.

Supposed to be at detention when the 2 week holiday is over.

And finally life just throws me the short end of the stick. So yea it's just swell.

However dismissing all of those thoughts, I pulled the blanket over myself and let sleep take me. However little did I know at the time, that my life was about to go in a whole other direction.

* * *

**There we have it a little teaser to get things started. Now where In star Fox this will take place will be revealed in the next chapter, But other than that I hope you enjoyed a little taste of what's to come and be sure to leave me your thoughts in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. Winds of change

**Hey there guys! And welcome back to Stars Align Season 1!**

**Now I finally managed to get this story ****updated but it may take another chapter or two to really get to the good stuff, but trust me the wait will be worth it...I hope.**

**Before I forget I'd like to personally thank jon3s115 for his Story, Paths Crossed, for inspiring the hell outta me to make this. I've read his Star Fox stories and they are a great read and I recommend you check em out for yourself. Now Next Upload will be this weekend and as well as another Story I haven't updated in a while and will be seeing more of it in the future so be sure to keep an eye on the schedule on my profile.**

**But enough yapping outta me.**

**Let's Rock and Roll!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Winds of change**

I woke up at around 8:30 since I was able to sleep in since the holidays had started, I then walked into my Mother's room and looked at the commendations she had earned in her job which was a former Specialist, Response Group member in which she transferred to a regular Police officer. I then glanced at a photo and held it in my hands, it was when she got one of her commendations several months ago and we were both smiling in the photo as she held her arm around me.

'How the hell my so called father left her for whatever reason I'll never know'. I thought bitterly as I shook my head and placed the photo back on the shelf and then walked out of the room before closing the door. I then walked back into the family room and sat on the couch while rubbing my face with my hands in frustration on not knowing what to do, with the house all to myself and with all my friends having their own schedules I'm left with little options. My Mum had bought a property for the two of us to live in for the peace and quiet, plus I wouldn't really be much of a city kid anyway you wouldn't catch me living in Sydney or Newcastle.

I stood up and then grabbed my car keys and license to see what I could do but before I could put my hand on the door handle I heard something and looked up to the sky, trying to see where the source was. It might've been a fighter jet but it wouldn't hurt to get a good look, I then spotted something in the sky and saw what seemed to be, on fire?

"The fuck?" I thought aloud with a brow raised. I kept following the trail as it seemed to be getting closer, I then saw it fly over me and out of sight until I heard a crash not too far from here. "Looks like it's at the abandoned construction site". I theorised. I then looked at my car and back to where the crash site was. "I gotta be out of my mind". I said to myself as I then got in my car and raced towards the crash site. As I drove towards the crash site I followed the pillar of smoke that would guide me there, I then drove off the main road and went through the old bush track which no one uses anymore.

I had gotten close to the crash but the car wouldn't be able to go through the rest of the way, I then got out and raced towards the crashed aircraft. When I reached the clearing I found that several metal beams were knocked over and some of the building's brickwork was smashed. I then ran towards the crash and saw it was partially buried under a concreate shed…or what was left of it. I climbed onto the nose of the craft which was quite long and saw the cracked cockpit glass, I looked around to see if there was anything I could use to either smash the glass or pry it open, I spotted a crowbar and went over to grab it.

"This'll do". I muttered to myself as I climbed back onto the cockpit, I then jammed the crowbar into the groove of the hatch and jimmied it around to see if I could get it open. After a few attempts I was successful in getting the hatch open, I tossed the crowbar away and lifted the Pilot out of the aircraft and set them down near some old Cement bags. I then got a good look at them and noticed the pilot wasn't human.

Well, more like she wasn't human.

Her appearance seemed to be one of either a bobcat or a Lynx, and her flight suit was tattered and burnt but it must be fire proof is she hasn't been burnt alive. However a symbol on her shoulder told the entire story.

It was the Star Fox logo.

"What the? That's impossible, it shouldn't exist". I muttered to myself while trying to compose my shock. I then checked her pulse and was relieved that she was alive just unconscious, I then remembered that there was another member of the Star Fox team in a very old game which wasn't Krystal. It then came back to me that this was none other than Miyu Lynx. 'That explains a lot actually'. I thought to myself as I then looked at Miyu's ship which from what I remember was her personalised Arwing which was an interceptor type ship. "She's not gonna be happy about that". I muttered. "Regardless she needs treatment, gotta get home". I then picked up Miyu in my arms and carried her to the car and placed her in the passenger seat, I then got back in the car and drove off back to the house, all the while hoping that the Arwing isn't discovered at the same time.

* * *

When I had pulled up to the house I had gotten Miyu out of the car and brought her into the house and rested her on the lounge in the family room. I went into the kitchen to find the First Aid kit to tend to her wounds, when I had found it I heard her groaning from the lounge and quickly went back into the family room. Miyu sat up and held her head as she groaned.

"Hey, hey easy there you had quite the nasty crash". I said to her, when she got a good look at me she her eyes went wide and reeled back a bit. "Whoa, whoa I'm harmless really". I said as I held my arms in the air in surrender showing that I wasn't a threat which did the job, because I completely forgot she had a pistol on her leg in the holster. As she saw I wasn't armed she relaxed as she did seem to see me as a threat.

"H-How do you speak my language?" Miyu asked me.

"Well to answer your question, the language here is called English. But that doesn't explain how you're here". I replied which made Miyu raise a brow at my question as her ears twitched.

"Well, if you found me you would know I flew…well, crashed here". She said correcting herself.

"Yea. But what I meant is, you're part of Star Fox, right?" I asked her and she nodded in response. "Well the thing is, how do I say this? You're a work of fiction here". I said to her and that just made her even more confused than before. "Let's just say I know of the Star Fox team because it's all a series of video games here. No one knows that you actually exist…until I found you".

As I told her this information she leaned forward in curiosity.

"Ok, what do you know about me then if that's true". She asked me.

"Well the thing is there's very little…But from my knowledge, you're Miyu Lynx who is part of the Star Fox team obviously, your Personal Arwing is modified to be more of an Interceptor and as for your attitude is that of a tomboy". I summarised. When I explained this to her she now knows I wasn't making this shit up on the spot.

"I take pride in my attitude thank you very much". Miyu said with a prideful smirk on her face which made me laugh and shake my head.

"And taking shit from no one is on the list as well". I chuckled. "Miyu tell me what do you remember?" I asked her.

"Well, Fox informed us that General Pepper had paid us to investigate an anomaly near the Meteo area and plus the General was offering a good amount of money for it. When we got there our Arwing's systems were going haywire the deeper we went, when we found nothing Fox decided to call it in. However before we could head back my Arwing just shut down, weapons, engines, shields practically everything but life support just turned off. Next thing I know Fay called to look behind me and when I did I saw a small portal coming for me, so I used the backup power to forcibly reactivate my Arwing to get away but I got sucked in before I could get away and I was out like a light". She explained as I listened to her story. "When I woke up I noticed the portal sucked all the power out of my ship and even blew a G-Diffuser, next minute I'm falling towards a planet which I thought was Corneria…thought I was done for". She then looked me in the eye.

"Thanks for helping me out of the wreck". She thanked.

"No worries Miyu, we always help anyone in need, well in my country anyway". I smiled which made her smile back. "Let me help with those injuries". I said as I opened the first aid kit and she nodded taking her jacket off and letting me get to work.

* * *

After I had treated Miyu's injuries I had checked the time and saw it was 8:33, I had let Miyu roam the house for a bit after I had put the first aid kit away. I then went looking for her and found her in my mother's room looking at the various pictures on the shelf. When she saw me enter the room she immediately put one of the photos down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry". She apologised.

"It's ok". I assured her as I looked at the photo I was holding this morning.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"My mother, she's currently working as a Police officer to make sure we have a roof over our heads. She's one hell of a Mum". I smiled as I put the photo down.

"Where is your Dad if you don't mind me asking?" I merely sighed at this before responding.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know he pretty much walked out on me when I was born and never came back". I answered. "Don't think anything of it so I can't really feel anything for him if he isn't around". I said implying that I didn't want to talk about it and thankfully she complied. We then heard a beeping and I saw it was coming from Miyu's wrist, she pressed a button and began to speak.

"Miyu here".

"_Miyu! Oh thank god you're alright"._ I heard another female voice come through what was now a comlink.

"I'm fine Fay, a bit bruised but one of the locals saved me and patched me up". Miyu responded to I know remember was her best friend Fay Collie.

"_That's a relief, we've passed through the portal that sucked you in. We'll be there to pick up you and your ship tomorrow"._ Fay stated as they were behind the moon.

"Miyu do they have any craft that can be undetected by radar?" I asked her.

"We do have a shuttle that can carry my ship back to the Great Fox, but in order to get it on the Great Fox will have to be in the air to get it on board". She explained, so they'll need to bring the Great Fox to the planet regardless.

"_Miyu, its Fox. Is the person there with you?"_ The Leader of the Mercenaries asked.

"Yea he's right here with me". She said as I took a step forward.

"Friends of Miyu I assume?" I joked.

"_Yes we would be. Personally I'd like to thank you for saving Miyu, we only just recruited her and Fay a few months ago"._ Ok that's news to me. _"Like Fay said we'll be there to pick Miyu up tomorrow"._

"Fox I'd like to point out that Earth isn't as advanced as you guys are, meaning we only managed to land on our moon, if you're going to pick up Miyu's ship you gotta be quick about it. My world's radar would certainly pick you up if you're not careful". I warned him.

"_Thanks for the warning, we'll be in and out before they realise what's going on. We'll call you when we're ready to pick you up Miyu, just hang in there alight?"_ Fox said to the Lynx in the room.

"I'm not going anywhere Fox don't worry. See ya soon, Miyu out". She responded before she cut the connection.

"Well you're welcome to stay the night Miyu, it's the least I could do". I stated.

"After all you've done, I really thankful. I'm cool with crashing on the couch". She replied.

"Nah, the crashing you've done today was the Arwing". I joked which got me a punch in the arm playfully by the Lynx.

"Not my fault. You know that". She smirked back as I held my arms in surrender.

"Just sayin'". I laughed. As I lead her out of the room and got some pillows and a blanket for her to use. I let her know that I was going to hit the hay and she said goodnight to me while she was setting up. As i was about to leave she asked me a question.

"What happened to your legs?" She asked which made me stop and look at her. "Sorry I didn't-," "It's ok, I got hit by another driver 2 years ago, my legs were damaged and needed to be amputated. No need to say sorry, what's done is done. You should get some sleep for tomorrow".

"Ok". She replied. "G'night".

"G'night Miyu". I smiled to her as she did the same and then I made my way to my room to rest my head. Tomorrow, Star Fox comes to Earth.

* * *

**Ah Star Fox, you are one of the many games I've played in N64 days. Now I took a little bit of a gamble putting Miyu and Fay into the story due to there being very little information about them on the wiki ****and not knowing as much as other people do****, if anyone can help me with that I'll appreciate it. So anyway next chapter will help set up the main story and what will be happening in here and where about in the Star Fox timeline we will be going into.**

**Also due to Star Fox being very bloody inconsistent it's not really that much of a stretch putting Fay and Miyu in the timeline I have planned, I mean Star Fox Zero is technically a retelling of Star Fox 64/Lylat Wars. Anyway I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and bes sure to leave me your comments on the story as a whole in the review section, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

**So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	3. The opportune moment

**Hey guys and welcome back to Stars ****Align!**

**The only thing I can say is that this was a struggle to get done but hey no one said this was easy. Anyway this chapter will explain where in the Star Fox timeline the story will take ****place. Can't really say much without spoiling it here so I'll let you read the chapter for yourself.**

**Let's Rock and Roll!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The opportune moment**

I had woken up around about the same time as yesterday and, thought about the previous day and thought it was a dream, I shook my head and walked out of my room to the kitchen and heard someone lightly snoring. I walked over to the couch and saw Miyu still dozing off.

'Ok so it wasn't a dream after all'. I thought to myself as the sight the anthro Lynx on my couch woke me up.

"Take a picture it'll last longer". Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I turned to her which she had half her flight suit tied around her waist as her upper half had really only a white tank top.

"Eh, sorry about that Miyu". I apologised looking away as I went back into the kitchen.

"Ah don't sweat it, I don't mind". She replied as she stood up and did her flight suit up. "I know you didn't". She smirked causing me to look away with pink cheeks. When I looked back her ears twitched before speaking up again. "Come to think of it I never really got your name". She stated that she was right.

"Wade, Wade Peirce. Pleasure to meet ya". I smiled as Miyu chuckled.

"Pleasure's all mine Wade". She replied with a smile, her wrist then started beeping again and quietly asked if she could take it in private and I nodded in response, she then walked into the other room. Right now I'm hoping that Fox and the crew will be able to get both Miyu and the Arwing out before the military are able to get any jets in the air. Because the last thing we want is first contact going extremely bad. I then began making breakfast for the day while Miyu was talking to possibly Fox.

I then heard the door open and saw Miyu still on her communicator.

"Ok he's right here". She said before looking at me mouthing 'It's Fox', she walked up to the table and began to hear what the leader of Star Fox had to say.

"_Wade, Miyu told me your name and we've done a bit of thinking"._ Well let's hear it then. _"From what we heard with you saving Miyu, the two of us and the rest of the crew all agreed that if you want, you could come with us and be part of the Star Fox team"._ To say I was shocked was an understatement. Fox wants me to join his team? I mean I don't see what use I could do but…

"Uh, I mean Fox don't get me wrong but what made you and Miyu come to this decision aside from the obvious of course". I asked him.

"_The thing is you could've ignored Miyu's ship crashing but you didn't, you offered her shelter and saved her life as well. Now it's like I said, I only recruited Miyu and Fay a few months ago and I need people I can trust. Consider this a first step in that"._ Well, Fox does have a point, I could've Ignored Miyu's crash but didn't like he said. I pondered my options as I thought about what I would be leaving behind here, my Mum would be wondering where I am and probably won't stop until she finds me. This is one moment I could change my life and if I let it slip, I might not get another chance ever again. However I'm aware that Mum can take care of herself since she's got the training, though the fact her only child is leaving to go off to another world might take a toll on her.

"Give me a moment". I said to them as I picked up my phone and went into another room and dialled a number, after a few rings before my call was answered.

"_Yes Wade?"_ Mum asked me.

"Hey Mum, look I'm going a trip with some friends so if you come to the house you'll know what's going on". I said with a half-truth.

"_How long will it take and where are you going?"_ She asked with a little bit of worry in her voice, I thought about my words carefully before responding to it.

"Look, it's something I have to do, I'm not sure when I'll be home bit I will come home. You're always asking me to not waste an opportunity, can you trust me to take this one". I asked her as the line went silent for a moment as I heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"_Alright, I'll trust you. Just promise me one thing…promise me you'll come home safe"._ She said which made me smile even though she couldn't see me do it.

"I promise you I'll come home safe, you have my word. I love you Mum". I said to her since this will be the only time in a long time I'll say it to her.

"_I love you more"._ She replied before I hung up and walked into the room getting Miyu's attention. She then shrugged wanting to know my answer, I took a small breath before giving my answer.

"Got room for one more?" I asked loud enough for Fox to hear as well, which made Miyu smile since I accepted the offer.

"_Don't worry Wade we got room, we'll be there to pick you guys up soon. 10 minutes tops, make sure you're ready to go when we get there. See you guys soon, Fox out"._ The Tea leader said before the coms were cut.

"Well, better start packin' for a long trip". I smiled as I went into my room and got the essentials packed into a traveling bag and a backpack to be sure, I also made sure to pack my 3DS to show them proof of my knowledge about Star Fox. However when I was just about to close the travel bag I then went to Mum's room and found a hidden key in the wardrobe and oped up a safe which had a G17 Glock in it and had several magazines and boxes of ammo in it. This Glock was supposed to be given to me when I was old enough to have a license to carry it, Mum even let me customise it to take it to the range to use but until I was old enough to legally own it, it never leaves the safe. But today might be an exception. I took the G17 as well as the ammo and the magazines and stuffed them in my pack before closing both bags and went to the family room to meet up with Miyu who was waiting for me.

"Good you're ready to go, Fox sent me the Coordinates as to where they'll pick us up". She said to me and presented a holographic projection of where we're going to be picked up.

"Well if that's the case we can sneak around the back because if someone see's you they might freak out to something not human if you catch my drift". I explained to her as she thought about it for a second before nodding in response. "Ok then follow me". I gestured as we went through the backdoor of the house.

* * *

After we left the house I followed Miyu to where the Great Fox will pick us up, we were trekking through an old bush walking trail that was rarely used which was good because it was best if Miyu wasn't spotted by the rest of the planet and that's the way we want to keep it. We then walked into an opening big enough to put in a few houses, more than enough space for the Great Fox to temporarily land. Speaking of which I then heard the sound of an engine and looked up to see the Great Fox itself in all its glory, it came close to the ground just seeing the sheer size of it in person makes it a lot bigger, like twice as big than an Aircraft carrier by looking at it.

When the huge ship touched down to the ground I saw a small ramp extend from the side of the ship and out came none other than the leader of the team himself, Fox McCloud. We both walked up the ramp to the top to meet him and he was relieved to see Miyu was ok by the look in his eye.

"Glad to see you're in one piece Miyu". Fox said to her.

"Little banged up but nothing I couldn't handle Fox". She smiled. "You can thank Wade here for looking out for me". She said jerking her thumb to me as Fox looked at me.

"Well it's nice to see you in person". He smiled as he offered his hand to me and I happily shook it.

"Pleasure's mine Fox, as much as I'd like to chat how about we get going before we're spotted". I offered as he nodded in return and we all stepped into the Great Fox. The fact that I was on an actual space ship was breath taking, I then felt the ship take off as we made our way towards the bridge where I assume the rest of the crew was. As the door opened my assumption was right, everyone was there.

I looked to see Fay on one of the consoles doing something too complex for me to understand, Falco was leaning on the couch off to the side, Slippy had just woken up after taken a nap on next to Falco when we stepped in and last but not least Peppy had gotten of his desk to come and greet us.

They seemed to be surprised of my presence due to me being alien to them.

"Miyu, thank goodness you're ok". Peppy said with relief in his voice.

"I'm ok Peppy really. This is Wade, he's the one who looked after me when I crashed". Miyu replied as she introduced me.

"So you're the one who's making all the fuss huh?" He said with a smile on his face. "Glad to see a kind young man as yourself looking out for her. We're truly grateful Wade". He said as I shook his hand.

"Don't mention it Peppy, it's in my personality anyway". I smiled but then I saw them look down and they noticed my legs. "Oh, I thought that'd get attention sooner or later". I said a bit casually.

"What happened to your legs?" Falco asked standing up.

"Well, I got hit by another driver 2 years ago, the driver was punished respectively but my legs weren't so lucky and needed to be amputated. I've been with these prosthetics ever since, it's not too bad really just something I've gotten used to". I explained.

"We're sorry to hear that". Fay spoke up.

"It's fine, it was a while ago and I've already moved on, don't worry". I replied.

"Well moving on from something less sad, Wade this is Falco, a hotshot flyboy but he's quite the pilot". Fox said as he began introducing his crew.

"Translation, the guy's a loudmouth and an ass but he's the best kind, right?" I asked Fox which made everyone but Falco chuckle.

"What was that?" He asked walking up to me.

"You heard me feathers". I smiled while making the gesture 'come at me bro'.

"Alright that's enough you two". Peppy interrupted just in case.

"Yea well you guess right there". Fox chuckled. "Anyway Fay here used to be part of a two man recon team with Miyu, she's able to give us a tactical advantage and map out any sector or eavesdrop on any transmission". He explained as both Miyu and Fay's roles weren't really fleshed out outside of Star Fox 2 so it was a surprise to me. I look at Fay as she blushed in embarrassment of Fox's compliment.

"Ah well eh, you I try my best". Fay said.

"The fact you can snoop in on anyone and give the team a tactical advantage is something to be proud of Fay". I smiled as she seemed to be surprised of me complementing her and she smiled back and nodded in response.

"And last but not least Slippy is an old friend from my academy days and he's a brilliant engineer". Fox said introducing the toad of the group.

"Ah c'mon Fox". He said with his hands behind his head smiling.

"Quite the ragtag team you got Fox". I said to him.

"That I do Wade that I do". He chuckled. "C'mon let's get you settled in and we'll head to Corneria".

"Allow me Fox, I can show him to his room". Miyu offered and he didn't object to it as Miyu gestured me to follow her through the Great Fox's halls.

* * *

When we reached my new room I took it all in and with the obvious sci-fi setting it looked pretty freaking swanky, I set my bags down near the bed and sat down.

"You should be all set Wade, it might not be much but hey it's home". Miyu said.

"It'll do nicely Miyu, thanks". I said to her as I pulled out my 3DS which got her attention. "This will explain everything I told you in more detail trust me. Can you get Fox to gather everyone up? I'd rather have everyone present when I do and have it over and done with". I said to her and nodded.

"The rest of the team should still be on the bridge you can show em there. C'mon". She said as I followed her back to the bridge where everyone was still at. As we walked in everyone's attention was direction towards us. "Guys there's something you need to know and I felt it's best to let you know now rather than later". I said as everyone was now wondering.

"What is it Wade?" Fox asked me.

"Well it's really showing you what I want you to know". I said as I booted up my 3DS and showed them the Star Fox 64 application on it, shocking everyone but Miyu not as much but still shocked nonetheless. "As you can clearly see, I kinda already know you guys before we met. Though there still is somethings I still need to know but I'll get to that in a moment just to let you guys recover". I explained to them and Fox was the first to speak up.

"I don't understand". He said to me.

"Well you see, you guys are known on my planet…or possibly reality at this point as fictional characters of a Video Game franchise. But the fact that you guys are literally standing before me and me finding Miyu crashed on my planet says otherwise". I stated.

"Alright, I'm with you so far but what is it you're not so sure about?" Fox asked me.

"Well, it depends. What's it currently like in the Lylat System?" "I can answer that, Corneria's army has been at War with Andross's forces for years now right now it doesn't seem either side is winning at the moment". Peppy stepped in which gave me the impression that it may follow Star Fox Zero's timeline but I need to be certain if that's the case.

"Can you give me a map of Lylat?" I asked as Peppy went to his desk and showed me the current map of their home system.

It's all off. It's like both 64 and Zero have been merged together making the system bigger than both the games separately, looking at the map seems like a very long stretch to Venom if you plan any route here on the map.

"Ok this is new to me, the map is a completely different from what I've seen, nothing new but definitely different from what I've seen". I stated looking at the crew. "If my theory is right, this here…" I said holding up my 3DS. "Can give us a one up over Andross's forces in the Lylat War, however knowing when they'll happen is uncertain. But we can play damage control". Everyone was looking at Fox for his opinion in all this, he took a breath before speaking up.

"Wade the fact that the proof in your hands is something undeniable even for me". He said. "I'm glad you decided to share this with us, the information you have can save a lot of people".

"Just one condition Fox, this stays with the Team, too many people getting wind of the info I have might cause a bit of panic and that's something we don't want. Some secretes are best kept among people we can trust". I explained as he agreed to the point I was making.

"Can we at least all agree that this is really weird?" Falco stated getting our attention.

"Dude, the fact that this is all happening and it went from weird to insane when Miyu crash landed". I replied as he shrugged saying I was right.

"Well regardless of all that has happened, you're going to need the training to keep up with the rest of us Wade". Peppy interjected.

"Well I already know CQC combat from my mother due to her being a cop and formerly part of a Special Response Group as well as handle everything to a pistol to a police issue assault rifle". I pointed as they everyone at me strangely. "What? I'm bit of a weapons enthusiast and my mother let me into the range". I shrugged.

"How old are you again Wade?" Miyu asked with a raised brow pointing at me.

"19 going on 20". I answered her.

"Ok I'll admit that's quite impressive, but I'm guessing you don't know how to pilot an Arwing". Fox asked.

"That I do not". I answered.

"Well now we know what to work on, and no offense when I say this but you might need different prosthetic legs. We can get you sorted out when we get to Corneria". Fox pointed out as I looked down at my legs and agreed with him. The ones I'm swearing are merely springs but I'm sure they be able to make something for me on Corneria. "Anyway I feel like we've overstayed our welcome here on…" "Earth" I said telling him my planet name. "Yea, Earth. Let's head on home". The Ship then started to power up and I looked out the window of the bridge to see my home go further and further away. I turned around and looked away and made my way back to my room.

"Just gonna rest my head guys, if you don't mind". I said to them.

"First time leaving your home planet can do that to ya. Take all the time you need Wade". Fox assured me and I nodded in response before walking off.

'Well, no turning back now'. I thought to myself.

* * *

**There we have it, we'll be set during the Lylat War but the main Game(s) aren't far behind. Now I only really Played Star Fox 64 on the N64 and the 3DS, as well as Command. But I am aware of the main Timeline, now I wanted to merge both 64 and Zero becuase one of them I've played and the other's story Line I can use but don't think it will be a copy and paste. You'll see what I mean when we get to the war itself.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section. A bit of feedback can go along way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. New universe, new adjustments

**Hey there guys and Welcome back to Season 1 of the Stars Align series.**

**Now I don't have an excuse for uploading this late and I'll just say it. I forgot and now It's almost midnight, after this chapter will be self explanatory but when the next chapter comes I'll have more things to say since right now I'm running on fumes.**

**So without further delay.**

**Let's Rock and Roll!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New universe, new adjustments**

I had woken up in my room on the Great Fox and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and glanced over towards my G17. I took a hold of it and inspected it, I had this pistol custom made with the reptile slide, Pistol Sight and flashlight with a green and black paint job to make it even more reptilian in nature. I even had gotten the suppressor before I left earth just in case I need to quiet for any reason. I then put it away and left my room and made my way towards the bridge, when I arrived everyone was there and it looks like Corneria was in view.

"So we're really here huh?" I said aloud getting the attention of everyone in the room. Fox was the first to speak.

"Glad you decided to wake up Wade, we've just arrived". A Beeping then heard as Fox pressed a button on a console and then General Pepper himself appeared on the screen.

"Ah Fox, it's good to see you. We've heard about the incident regarding the anomaly, are any of you harmed?" He asked the team as he didn't seem to notice my presence yet.

"No General, we had a rough ride but we're all ok". Fox responded as he looked back to me and gestured me to step forward into Pepper's view. "In fact we've picked up a passenger. His name is Wade Peirce, he saved Miyu's life when she crashed on his planet called Earth". He explained.

"My word, I've never seen a species quite like him". Pepper exclaimed.

"Funny enough that was both speak the same language as well which is a little surprising on both ends". I spoke aloud shocking him as it put a small smile on my face.

"We're in orbit General, requesting permission to land". Fox spoke up again.

"Permission granted Fox, dock with hanger 3-C. I would like to meet you and Wade in person". He replied.

"We'll be there General, Fox out". The screen then cut out as the call was complete.

"Fox I'm going to change clothes so that my prosthetics are covered, it might catch the attention. Last thing we need is a mass panic of an Alien, AKA Me on Corneria". I explained.

"Good thinking, we'll be docking in 3 minutes Wade". He replied.

"Give me 2". I said as I raced back to my room and took began changing into a different set of clothing. Right now I was wearing red cargo shorts and a black tank top, but I swapped them out for some black pants and my leather Jacket which had a hoodie in it so I was covered up and hopefully be able to meet the General without someone on the planet figuring out I'm an alien to them. I then grabbed two prosthetic feet to put on my legs so I can wear the shoes I have packed with me.

After I had changed I then made my way back to the bridge to see that we've broken the Atmosphere and I see Corneria city in its glory. We passed several buildings which were 100 times more advanced than the ones back home, I then looked ahead and saw that we were approaching an airbase which must be the local city's defence force. As the Great Fox began to land everyone was getting up and ready to leave the ship.

"So Wade". I looked over to see Miyu has got my attention. "Ready to see Corneria up close?" She smiled.

"Well I won't know for sure standing here won't I?" I smiled back at her as I threw my hood up and followed the gang off the ship. 'Hello Corneria'. I thought to myself as I still had a prideful smirk on my face.

* * *

Fox and I went to the Defence force building while the rest of the gang went to the estate they all lived in and we'd meet them there after we had a few things sorted out first. Fox drove us to the building and parked outside, I threw my hood up and got out of the car. Oh and before I forget, two words…flying cars.

Anyway back on track, as Fox and I got out of the car we walked up to the building and went through the front door and walked towards the reception desk which had a female tiger sitting behind it.

"Ah Mister McCloud, General Pepper notified me you were coming". She greeted him.

"Ah great, let him know that we've arrived". Fox said as the woman nodded and pressed a button behind her desk and began talking with the General. She then looked back at us and gestured us to proceed.

"Excuse me". She spoke stopping us in our tracks. "Might I ask who your friend is?" She asked, I then looked at Fox and he nodded before I looked back at her.

"Promise to keep a secret until we figure this all out?" I asked back at her and she nodded. I pulled my hood off and showed her my face and she was awestruck that she's practically looking at an alien.

"Wanted to keep this on the DL and not cause a mass panic. I hope you understand". I stated as she nodded as we then proceeded to walk to the General with my hood back up just in case. We reached an elevator and stepped inside and then we made our way up towards Pepper's office. I then saw the City through a window and looked down at the glory that is Corneria.

"Humanity can do something like this, if we weren't too busy killing each other". I sighed which caught Fox's attention.

"What do you mean Wade?" He asked me.

"Humanity can never really agree on anything, we went to war with each other several times and all we seem to be good at is destruction and fighting each other over resources or just simply beliefs". I answered and didn't want to talk about it as we reached the floor we needed to go to. Fox knocked on the door which had Pepper's name on it and we were allowed in after hearing him from the other side, we walked inside and were greeted by the Bloodhound himself.

"Good to see you Fox". Pepper greeted as he and the Star Fox leader shook hands as Pepper then looked at me as my hood was now off. "Glad we could meet in person Wade". He smiled as I shook his hand as well.

"It's a pleasure sir". I smiled back as he gestured us to have a seat and did so.

"Now, it has come to my attention that Fox has brought you along to be part of his team correct?" He asked me in which I nodded in response. "Now how is it that we're able to speak the same language?"

"Well there is a possibility that the anomaly was a portal of sort to an alternate dimension. It seems like the only possible theory I have but someone who has experience in that field might be able to tell you more. Earth does resemble Corneria but there are less cities on the planet and we've only managed to travel as far as our moon. We've not achieved space travel yet like you guys have". I explained to him.

"Well this must be daunting for you. Being the first of your kind to leave their universe and be the only alien among a new civilization. But rest assured we'll figure something out to get you settled in". Pepper assured.

"General, Wade has weapons training and CQC training since his mother is in his local Police force, I just need him to get started in the simulators for him to fly an Arwing, the sooner the better". Fox pointed out.

"Very well, I'll notify one of the staff at the Academy to let you in the simulators". Pepper assured as Fox looked at me.

"Well we can go now and get a head start in training or we can hold off until tomorrow". He suggested.

"I'm eager to go and start now, faster I can get to flying". I answered.

"Alright then we'll head to the Academy and get you started". Fox said as we all stood up. "Well we'd better get going if we want to get any training in. General we'll be seeing you".

"I wish the best of luck with your training Wade". The General wished.

"Thank you sir". I replied as we shook hands and made our leave towards the Academy, hoping to get some training in.

* * *

When we arrived at the Academy the halls were empty meaning that the students were still in class, we rounded a corner and we had entered a hall with several pods 5 on each side showing that these must be divided into teams for squadrons. We were then greeted by a German Shepard who seemed to be the head teacher of this kind of class subject.

"Mister McCloud, what brings you here?" The instructor asked.

"Got my friend here as a new member of the team and I'm going to put him through the simulators". Fox answered as he gestured for me to take my hood off. I did so and he was shocked to see that I was alien to him. "He's friendly he won't bite". Fox joked.

"Haven't bit you yet Fox, you never know". I shot back at him making him chuckle.

"Alright take pods 1 and 2 and I'll get you sorted out". He stated as we then walked over to the pods and sealed them up. The interior lit up and I was greeted with the controls, the flight stick was in the middle like the Fighter jets back on Earth and to the left what looked like the throttle.

"_Ok Wade let's go through the basics, grab hold of the flight stick and the throttle that's on your left"._ I followed his instructions and let him know I'm ready. _"Ok the simulation is booting up push the throttle forward and we'll go through simple flight controls"._ The Simulation then projected a hanger and I followed Fox's instructions, I floored it out of the hanger and moved the stick to get a feel for the controls. Come to think of it my HUD kinda resembles the HUD in Ace Combat 7. _"Ok looks like you've gotten a good idea on how the controls work, now there should be a trigger on throttle, that's your brakes. Give it a try"._ I built up some speed for a few seconds and then pulled the trigger and suddenly my speed rapidly declined before releasing it making me go back to normal speed. _"Ok looks like you handling it real well for your first time"._

"I play a lot of Video Games Fox, which might have something to do with it". I shrugged as he merely chuckled.

"_Yea well I can see why, anyway fly through these rings for me and show me what you can do"._ I then began to follow Fox's Arwing and a Light brown F appeared on my HUD showing up like the games which was a welcome to me, ring then began appearing I then flew through them and they made their little chime as I flew through each. Fox flew ahead of me and two appeared. _"Try a somersault for these ones". _He said as I then pushed the throttle forward while holding the brake trigger and pulled the stick back as I flew through one ring, then my view then began going upside down and went through the other while boosting back up behind Fox's Arwing._ "Ok looks like you got what it takes to fly with us, but you still got a long way to go, and you need to get experience in dog-fighting as well"._ Fox congratulated with constructive criticism.

"You're not wrong there Fox, but with you teaching we'll make it there in no time". I smiled as we then tried landing back in the hanger we came out of. But right now this was the start of my Training to become part of the Star Fox team, and I'm going to give it my all, without a doubt.

* * *

**Well there we have it, another chapter finished. Now I've got nothing really to say than next chapter will hopefully set the stage for entering the Lylat war, but I'm sure I've forgotten what I could say since I'm getting sleepy at the moment. I do hope you bare with me but we will be getting to the good stuff soon I promise. Anyway I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section. A bit o feed back can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. The Battle Begins!

**Hey there guys! And welcome back to the first season of Stars Aligned!**

**Here it is the Lylat Wars! Now I apologise if this feels a little rushed for whatever reason it may be but I had gotten it done regardless. Now Like I mentioned before, this story combines both Starfox 64 and Zero in terms of timelines.**

**Now enough outta me, you wanted to see the gang in action and I won't hold you back any longer.**

**Let's Rock and Roll!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Battle Begins!**

_3 Months Later…_

_The Name's Fox, Fox McCloud._

_I'm the leader of Star Fox, an elite fighter squadron _

_Established by Ex-Cornerian flying ace James McCloud, My Father._

_Five Years ago my father was hired by General Pepper of the Cornerian Army_

_To investigate strange activities on the planet Venom. He never returned._

_Despite being a backwater, little rock in space, Venom had become the base of operations for Andross, a crazed and banished scientist._

_3 pilots flew out on that mission: My father, James, his best friend and wingman, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar, an homerless slime-ball who 'volunteered' for the assignment. Turns out, Pigma was working for Andross the whole time. No one saw it coming._

_Pigma betrayed Peppy and my father, and led them straight into a trap. In the chaos that followed, my father sacrificed himself to create a diversion so Peppy could escape. Barely making it home with his life, Peppy knew it fell upon him to report the courageous last moments of James McCloud._

_At the same time, he delivered the news that Andross had amassed a terrifyingly huge army, and intended to conquer the entire Lylat System... And so began the Lylat Wars._

Fox Entered the Bridge of the Great Fox to see his team going about their business as he glances over to Slippy sleeping on the couch.

_To carry on my father's legacy, I brought Star Fox out of retirement. I've got the latest technology, and I'm filling the team with pilots I know I can trust. And the best a squad leader could ask for. Like A brilliant young inventor and an old friend from my academy days, Slippy Toad_

Slippy then wakes up from his nap and yawns as Fox then turns his attention to Falco playing a Video game and being engrossed into it.

_And Falco Lombardi, a hotshot flyboy who's a kind of a handful but is also one of the best pilots I've ever met._

"AH, DAMNIT!" Falco raged as the game shows a Game over screen and chucks the controller at the screen in frustration.

"Whoa, dude chill!" The new voice then gets Fox's attention as he looks over to Fay working at her desk.

_We also recruited a few new members to our ranks such as Fay Collie, one half of a two person team that was eager to join the Star Fox team and she's the best tactician we have._

"Let me guess, raging over a game again Falco?" Another Voice makes itself known as Fox looks behind him to see Wade and Miyu enter the Bridge.

_The other half of the two person team is Miyu Lynx, she's our best in reconnaissance and does have a tendency to get into fights a little too much for her own liking._

"If it's on the hardest difficulty then I fell for ya mate". Wade sympathised as he sat at one of the desks and spun his chair around. "I mean one game I played on the hardest difficulty and there were times I wanted to rip my hair out".

_And the only non Cornerian member of the team is Wade Pierce, his species is called a human and come from a planet called Earth. From Miyu Crashing on his home planet, then one thing led to another and he became part of the team._

_Yep, like I said, the best teammates a squad leader could ask for._

Slippy then walks over to Falco and puts on a headset but the blue avian tries to get the toad off him, all the while Fox merely face palmed at his teams antics before sitting on the couch.

"I'm bored". Fox sighed.

"It has been ten whole days since we left Sauria you know. I'm getting sick of all the canned food". Slippy whined at the end. "So, what should we eat when we get to Corneria?"

"Well where do you want to go?" Fox asked looking at a magazine that Slippy was looking at.

"Well I was thinking here".

"Hey!" The two of them look up to see Peppy walk up to them. "This is not a Vacation!"

_And that's Peppy Hair, my father's old Wingman. A seasoned pro, the glue that holds the team together._

Peppy then starts picking up the mess that the others had left lying around the bridge.

"Were you boys raised in a barn?!"

_And a bit of a nag._

"And which one of you boys messed with my desk!?" He yelled at the trio who were busy looking at the magazine Slippy had.

"These guys are denser than the periodic table back home". Wade said with an eye roll as Miyu nodded in agreement.

"Wait for it". Fay stated with a single finger raised not even looking away from her desk.

"ARE THREE DEF!?" Peppy yelled at them hurting their ears which made the other three members smirk or smiled in satisfaction. He then looked under his desk to grab a small trinket which the Toad walked over with his arms behind his head.

"Hey what's that?" Slippy asked.

"It's a good luck charm, made out of General Pepper's fur. As a symbol of our friendship". The Hair answered.

"Out of his Fur?" Fox said

"Nothing weird there". Falco stated flatly.

"WATCH IT!" The hair yelled again hurting their ears once more. "Seriously you guys. The Cornerian army and Andross's forces have been at war for years now! Here you are always joking around!"

"Because there's nothing to worry about, Corneria's defences are totally impenetrable! There's no way Andross actually stands a chance of actually breaking through them".

"Now you just jinxed it Slip". Wade pointed out as the alarm started blaring making everyone jump to attention.

"ROB, Report!"

"**Distress signal received. Communications open". **The screen then revealed General Pepper appear before the team.

"_Star Fox come in! Do you read me!?"_

"General Pepper! What's happening!?" Fox replied.

_Corneria city is under attack, by Andross's army!"_ The feed then showed that a huge portal from the sky was spilling out fighters that had surrounded the tower. Several containers had then touched down revealing several robotic crabs appearing out of them and made their way towards the tower.

"Is that the crab you wanted?" Falco asked Slippy.

"No of course not!" He cried.

"General what's your status? Please respond!" "I don't get it" Fox then turned to Falco. "I mean seriously, why aren't they attacking the tower? They caught the Cornerian army by surprise. Why not blow it to pieces while they still have the advantage?"

"Good point". Fox stated.

"These invaders". The General Stated. "What they want…Is me".

"What do you mean" Fox asked.

Miyu looked at Wade and silently wondered if something should be said. He merely shook his head saying no, as much as he'd want to but everyone agreed to keep it within the team.

"**The Great Fox has entered Corneria's orbit".**

"Star Fox, Move out!"

"Right!" Everyone responded to Fox's rally as they all raced towards the hanger.

* * *

(Wade)

As our Arwing left the Hanger, I followed Fox's ship with Miyu and Fay next to me, as Fox, Slippy and Falco were at the front while Peppy brought up the rear leaving me in the middle. We then entered Corneria's skies and were in route towards the city.

"_Open the Wings"_ Fox called on the comm channel as I flicked a switch on my left and the wings of my ship then came our more, but not fully. _"Check your G-diffuser system"._

"_Falco here. I'm fine"._

"_This is Peppy All systems go"._

"_Slippy here I'm ok"._

"_It's Fay, ready when you are"._

"_Miyu reporting, good to go"._

"It's Wade, I'm green across the board". I responded showing that I was ready.

"_I see them up ahead, Let's Rock and Roll!"_ 'With pleasure Fox'. I mentally smirked as we all hit the jets and accelerated towards Corneria City.

**[Phase 1-Start]**

But first we needed to carve a path through the water front, everyone split off and took a route to the city, but since I'm still the newest member I had to stay with Fox. Thought this makes it easier as he and I are taking the route in the game so I know what to expect.

Which reminds me.

"Fox, check the water on your right!" I warned as he then moved out of the way as a huge machine came out of the water just like the game predicted.

"_I never seen anything like that! Stay alert!"_ Peppy called through the comm as Fox and I blasted the thing apart but another one appeared on the left side and then rinse and repeat. But several fighter came up from behind but being the ace he is, Fox did a summersault and took them out with a charged shot.

"_We're entering Corneria city now!"_ Fox called as I then saw Slippy fly in front of us.

"_Follow me"._ Slippy called as he flew under a bridge as we followed briefly.

"_Slippy Get back here!"_ Peppy called as I then saw two enemy fighters began to give chase.

"I pull him out!" I called as I hit the accelerator and chased down the two fighters before finishing them off with a single charged shot.

"_Thanks Wade, I thought they had me"._ Slippy exhaled.

"Just let that be a remainder okay?" I replied as he nodded in response as he flew back behind us to recover. As we followed the trail of enemies through a waterfall canyon, I flicked a switch and the monitor showed that Hyper Lasers was active making me smirk like a madman.

Several fighters flew in front of me, I then hit the boost to catch up to em and then fired several blue bolts towards them downing them instantaneously. As we flew through the city we then encountered several robots holding up either support beams or parts of bridges. As blew them apart with our combined laser fire, I then spotted a Cornerian Frigate flew over us as they were approaching the coastline.

We then pressed forward as Falco flew in front of us as we then saw several fortifications made by the containers and a robot which was carrying a support beam in its hands.

"_Looks like they set up a welcoming committee"._ Falco stated as the robot threw the beam towards us. _"On second thought let's take the backway"._ He called as he flew right an all of us followed suit and regrouped back into formation.

**[Phase 1-Complete]**

**[Phase 2-Start]**

"_Is everyone alright?"_ Peppy asked as well all answered yes. As we got eyes on the tower it looked like it had seen better days and is crawling with those robotic crabs.

"_The Tower is being overwhelmed!"_ Fox stated.

"_Looks like someone kicked over an ants nest"._ Falco added

"_And they coated it in honey"._ Miyu commented as we then got a communication link from the General.

"_Star Fox, I'm glad you made it! I'm being holed up in the top floor. You must help!"_ He cried as I knew what to do next.

"_All Range Mode!"_ Fox called as the wings of my Arwing then oped up fully as we all spread out and picked a target to destroy. I followed two who were sticking together and destroyed the both of them, but I had a second pair tailing me.

"Got two on my six!" I called.

"_Use your brakes Wade!"_ Peppy called as I then pulled the trigger on the throttle and let the two of them pass by me and eliminated them both.

"Thanks Peppy!" I smiled as he did so with a nod in return. I then noticed Miyu getting chased.

"_I got careless! Could use a hand!"_ She called out.

"Circle back around to me and I'll get them off your tail". I responded as I banked right and flew towards her Arwing and fired several Blue bolts past her as her pursuers we nothing but scrap metal.

"_Whew, I owe ya one Wade!"_ She exhaled in relief.

"Happens to the best of us Miyu".I Smiled.

"_Hey Fox! It's ready to go!"_

"_Copy that!"_ I overheard Fox and Slippy over the Comm and looked over to Slippy's ship to see-

"_Come and get it Scrap-heads!"_ Slippy fired a missile away from the tower and exploded, getting the robot's attention and drawing them away.

"_Did we get em all?"_ Fox asked but I saw the tower still had robots on them.

"_Just a few stragglers, Peppy give em a light show!"_ I responded.

"_Copy that! My turn!"_ He called as he fired the same missile Slippy did and fired it on the opposite side of the tower drawing the rest of the robots away.

"_Yea! It worked!"_ The toad cheered.

"_Am I seeing things?" _Fay asked seeing the robots just forget about the tower entirely.

"_What the, they're all moving into the blast?"_ Falco asked being just as confused as Fay.

"_It's my latest invention"._ Slippy said proudly.

"_Slippy used the fur from my lucky charm to make missiles to mimic Peppers life sign"._ Peppy explained.

"_Pretty impressive for something I just slapped together right?"_ Slippy winked in confidence, making me roll my eyes with a smile on my face.

"_Fox Now's our chance!"_

"_Alright all units bomb volley now!"_ Fox ordered as a single SMART Bomb was fired from each ship heading straight towards the pile of robotic crabs.

"_Good Morning Vietnam!"_ I called at the top of my lungs as the bombs exploded killing every single robot within the vicinity. 4 bombs were devastating enough, but 7? It was absolute destruction and was music to my ears.

**[Phase-2 Complete]**

"_Yeah! We did it!"_ But as soon as Slippy said that a huge laser beam scrapped his, Peppy's and Fay's Arwings.

"_Slippy, Peppy, Fay!"_ Fox called as they were hit.

"_I'm ok"._

"_Just grazed is all"._

"_I'm good"._

They all responded which was good, I looked up at the portal to see something coming through.

"Guys we got bigger problems, something big, really, really big is coming through the portal from above! Get ready for it!" I called to the team as the Boss had come through the portal.

**Weaponised Flying Fortress**

**Androsa **

**[Now Playing- Star Fox 64 Boss B- RichaadEB cover]**

**[Phase 3-Start]**

"_How dare you interfere with my mission! I'll squash you like the insects you are!"_ The Boss called through the communication channel as he appeared for a brief moment before disappearing.

"_So that's the Boss Man huh?"_ Falco commented.

"_Slippy, Peppy, Fay hang back and recover. Falco, Miyu, Wade with me. We gotta take down that enemy ship!"_ Fox ordered as the four of us went for the ship and the Androsa began firing its laser cannons at us. I barrel rolled as several shots came towards me but they were deflected.

"_Guys, go for the laser cannons that should weaken it!"_ I called as Falco followed my advice and took out one section of the ship as it began falling to the ground.

"_We're not going to fall that easily!"_ The Boss called as several missiles were launched our way. I had one on my tail but I remembered what Fox did in the animated short.

"Catch me if ya can bitch!" I smirked as I floored away from the ship before doing a U-turn back towards the Androsa and lead the missile into another laser cannon down below taking out another section. "Guys I'm going into the belly of the beast!" I called as I saw an opening to the hull and went for it, as I had entered my Arwing switched to Walker mode and immediately started running for that juicy weak point.

"_They've breached the hull! Don't let them in!"_ Well it's too late for that now pal. As I ran through the corridors the door opened and it revealed the reactor with its built in defences. _"You little cockroach! It's MY turn to play. Let's do this!"_ The core began to spin as it fired projectiles towards me. A few of them hit the Walker but with my shields up it wasn't too much of a problem as I had taken out two of the weapons attached to it as I then charged up my laser and fired a charged shot into another one, destroying it completely.

I then dodged another set of lasers as I held down the trigger again and waited for that perfect shot once more. Once the target was locked I released the trigger and destroyed the last laser causing the interior to shake, signifying that the Androsa is going critical.

"_Wade that ship is gonna blow get outta there!"_

"Ain't arguing with that logic Fox!" I replied I changed the Walker back to Arwing mode and boosted out of the same entrance I came in from and flew out of the Androsa as the entrance was engulfed with fire.

"_My Emperor I've failed you!"_ The last thing the Boss had said before the Androsa exploded.

"_Yeah! Way to go Wade!"_ Slippy cheered as I chuckled with a smile. I looked to my right to see one lone robot climbing the tower.

"Fox we missed one". I called to him.

"_He's all yours Wade"._ Fox replied as I merely nodded and lined up my crosshair on the robot and shot off the tower as Fox finished it off. General Pepper saw our ships in the air, Fox gave a thumbs up as I gave a two finger salute with a smiled to match.

**[Mission Accomplished!]**

"_Glad your safe General"_ Fox said as Pepper came on the line.

"_Star fox we are once more in your debt"._ He thanked.

"_So you're sure you're alright?"_ Peppy asked as Pepper nodded in confirmation.

"_Thanks to you. I hate to ask more of you so soon but I need you on the front lines"._ Pepper stated as we began heading away from Corneria and into the atmosphere.

"_Yes sir we're on it"._ Fox replied.

"_Aww, what about my crab?"_ Slippy wined.

"_Maybe next time Slip"._ Fay encouraged.

"_Guess there's no rest for the best"._ Falco commented.

"_We're heading out, all aircraft report!"_ Our Squadron leader called.

"_I'm fine, you OK over there Fox?"_ Falco responded.

"_All Peachy for me!"_ Slippy replied.

"_You're becoming more like your father"._ Peppy commented.

"_No troubles here"._ Fay replied.

"_I'm A-Okay"._ Miyu checked in.

"_Never been better"._ I called.

Our wings then pulled back as we rocketed back into space ready to head to the next sector to fight off Andross's army. We're coming for you, you ape. And you ain't stopping us!

* * *

**Well there we have it! The first stage is done!**

**Now If you've noticed the dialogue at the end it's different from the animated short. Reason is I want you guys to direct the rout we take for the story! Now to make things easier for you guys the map will be set in stages with a number of locations to pick from, Corneria was Stage-1 and the map layyout is like this.**

**Stage 2-Sector Y, Meteo, Sector Alpha**

**Stage 3-Katina, Fichina, Aquos, Space Colony**

**Stage 4-Sector X, Solar, Zoness, Sector B**

**Stage 5-Sector Z, Mcbeth, Titania**

**Stage 5 Bolse, Area 6, Sector Omega**

**Stage 6- Venom**

**Now this is took a bot of planning to make for you guys to take control. However I might take control in Stage 4 and 5 since I can add something I've been wanting to put in if that's ok with you guys. Now in order to say what type the location is in the story put in the location name with either 64 or Zero at the end of it and I'll get to work. The one with the most votes wins, remember there only one vote per person.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and be sure to let me know your thoughts on it as a whole in the review section, a bit of can go a long way. So until then I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	6. Straight outta GundamRight?

**Hey there guys and welcome back to Stars Align Season 1!**

**Now there is a reason why I posted this a week late, I wanted to let you guys vote on where we can go, but I didn't get much of a response. But Hopefully you guys can choose where the next destination will be.**

**Now I did get a message if I was going to do Meteo and Warp to Katina, but I looked back on the level and saw that I wasn't sure I could add in there, and I I could do the mission as it is it would be interesting and I don't want to give you guys a half assed chapter.**

**But I'll have more to say down below after you read this chapter.**

**Let's Rock and Roll!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Straight outta Gundam…right?**

**Sector Y Combat Zone**

As we exited Corneria's atmosphere we were now in route approached Sector Y, this sector along with Sector A were the two fronts of Andross's forces against Corneria. By liberating one of these fronts would help support the other in pushing the enemy forces back. As we were nearing the Cornerian fleet I saw one of the ships exploded, several lasers passed us as we then started flying through towards the enemy.

"_Let's back up the squadron"._ Fox called as everyone but the two of us broke off to punch a hole through the enemy line. Several ships came for an attack run but they were shot down almost immediately. However out of nowhere multiple mechanised robots appearing before us and began firing at either a Cornerian ship, fighter or us in general.

"_Somebody's gonna pay for all this!"_ Falco called as he flew by us taking out a few fighters.

"No kidding, I swear this is straight outta Gundam or something". I replied as I took down a Blue coloured mech with my hyper lasers. I then noticed a Green S and a White F appear on my HUD in front of me showing that Slip and Fay had flew in front of us as we flew by a destroyed Cornerian frigate.

"_Something's wrong, I don't see the enemy fleet!"_ Slippy called.

"_I can't find anything either, stay on your toes!"_ Fay added as the two of them flew off from our line of sight. Wait a tic…

"Right above us guys! 12 O'clock high!" I warned the others as I then looked around to see them fly towards Fox and I.

As we pressed on towards the front line several projectiles bombarded another unfortunate Cornerian cruiser, I followed Fox as a large Andross ship came into view as several fighters were launched from both sides of the ship as the rest of the team flew around and cut them down from different angles.

"_Hold em they're trying to get through!"_ Peppy cried as Fox and I barrel rolled the laser fire that came our way.

"Fox go high, I'll go low!" I suggested.

"_Copy that Wade!"_ Fox replied as he went ahead and went above and I went below and lord behold several fighter came out of hiding and were lined up perfectly, making me smirk.

'_Too easy'._ I mentally stated as I pulled the trigger on my lasers tearing each ship apart within a few shots as Fox and I met each other on the other side we then passed through the first line of defence and then kept fighting through the enemy ships and formations as their numbers started to fall one by one.

"_Good job keep up the pace!"_ Peppy praised the group while Fox and I destroyed several point defence guns on the cruisers in front of us rendering them useless. I then noticed a light brown M appear in my vision showing it was Miyu who came into my vision. She flew right beside me and followed the two of us, two more blue mechs flew in our direction but a couple of shots from all of our lasers put them down instantly.

"_Peppy and I will take care of things down below, take the high road"._ Miyu said a she flew down with the old Hare as Fox and I followed Falco up top and carved through several more formations of enemy fighters. However Slippy came into view and chased down three more of them.

"_Aha! Thought you could hide from me eh?"_ Slippy smirked as he flew past us making me turn my head before turning my attention back toward the front. Slippy had then came back into my peripheral vision and was still chasing the three ships as he followed them under a destroyed cruise. _"Escaping? I don't thinks so!"_ He said confidently, but a whole squadron had appeared and began firing on him and give chase._ "Hey! Leave me alone!"_ This made me shake my head as he always gets himself into trouble, however I saw Fay was close by and fly over towards him to give him a hand.

Fox and I continued our path and began destroying the gun emplacements on the ships we pass, the further and deeper we got within the enemy fleet the more rich it became with enemy fighters and ships. Everyone flew right in front of us as we all carved a path through the defences that stood in our way.

"_We're gonna break through that fleet!"_ Fox called to us as everyone then broke formation while Fox and I flew right ahead while sending a bomb each at several docked fighters adding more damage to the fleet, the less there are the less of a problem that the Cornerian fleet will need to deal with. As we passed the last ship we came to a clearing.

"_Somethings up ahead, looks different"._ Slippy called. I knew what was ahead and was ready for it.

"_All range mode!"_ Fox ordered as the wings on our Arwings fully extended. Two Mechs came into view as we all scattered, however unlike the game these ones were faster than the average bad guy and were very fucking hard to hit.

"_I can't get a direct hit on them!"_ Miyu said clearly frustrated that her shots weren't connecting. I flew away from the zone and did a U-turn back towards the blue Mech and fired a barrage of lasers towards it and managing to take out its arm holding the gun. However it had another idea and grabbed my left wing.

"Get the hell off me!" I called as I tried doing a barrel roll but it only ended up tearing off my wing completely. "Guys! The blue one is vulnerable hit it with everything ya got!" I called as I then saw Fox and Falco send a barrage of lasers at my attacker, the mech had then started to spark before blowing up into pieces.

"_Good job keep up the good work!"_ Peppy praised as my weapons had retracted my Hyper Lasers and was now using the single laser, it was a safety precaution built into the Arwing that the lasers would do more harm than good if they were kept out. Then to add more bad luck, the other mech started chasing me! With my left wing gone it was hard make evasive manoeuvres and my shields starting to take damage.

"Guys my wing is clipped, and I desperately need a hand here!" I stated my predicament.

"_Miyu, give Wade a hand and cover him, everyone else let's give that Mech something else to shoot at"._ Fox commanded as Miyu then began shooting at my attacker making it veer away from me as the rest of the team got its attention. Miyu then flew next to me to keep me safe as I then glanced to my right and saw that the Mech was busy with the others.

"Everyone break off! I got a lock on em!" I called to them.

"_Wade you can't take another hit like that!"_ Slippy called.

"Don't worry, he's not getting away from this one!" I responded as I fired a bomb towards my target, the explosive hit its mark and then detonated, destroying the Mech with one shot making me smirk in satisfaction.

"_Everyone we got another Ship coming in!"_ Fay said as I then see the real Boss appear.

**Combat Robot**

**Shogun**

"_Don't party Just yet"_ He said as the familiar White Mech came into view as it was standing on the ship, a second later it had then launched itself off like a jet on a runway, unlike the other ones this one had a shield to protect itself from any frontal damage._ "It's time to try our new weapon"._

"_This one's tougher than the last two people!"_ Miyu said as her shots did damage but didn't fall as easily as the first Mechs we encountered.

"Slip where's that shield analysis?" I said to the toad.

"_Almost there…got it! The shield he's holding is making our attack nearly ineffective. If we break the shield our shots will do more damage to the body!"_ He responded.

"_Copy that! Go for that Shield everyone!"_ Fox Ordered as we all went in turns chipping away the shield as the integrity started to give way.

"_Cocky little Freaks!"_

As Peppy went in for a run several lasers flew by him making him break off his attack.

"What was that!?" Peppy cried in surprise.

"_Well, if it isn't the usual goodie goodies!"_ A familiar voice taunted through the coms.

"_Fox! Several fighters had just entered the combat zone!"_ Fay cried. I looked to my left and saw at least two squadrons of enemy fighters along with one annoying Pig.

**Star Wolf Pilot**

**Pigma**

"_Wait a second-Pigma!? What are you doing here!?"_ Fox said as the fighters scattered to pick one of us as a target.

"_I'm here for a job of course! And looks like I get to have a little fun"._ He snickered as he flew to pick one of us as a victim, but my luck just went down the drain as he saw how damaged my ship was. _"Looks like you're first freak!"_

"Oh fuck me!" I cried as I hit the boost to get away from Pigma as he closed in for the kill, I did my best to evade the lasers that came my way as my shields were taking damage and were draining fast. _'Why the hell is there two bosses in the Second Stage!? And it had to be Pigma of all people!' _I thought to myself as my shields have now dropped to 12%. "Guys! Anytime now!" I panicked knowing that if I take a hit it would possibly end me.

But my prayers were answered as Peppy had come to my rescue and had gotten Pigma off me, making me exhale in relief.

"I owe ya one Peppy". I thanked him

"_Don't worry about it Wade. Fox! We need to end this fight now!"_

"_Copy that. Falco, Miyu and Peppy with me! We'll take down Pigma and his gang. Slippy, Fay and Wade bring down the Shogun!"_ Fox ordered as we went with the divide and conquer strategy. My Shields fully recharged and now the three of us had turned our attention to the Shogun.

"Slip, Fay lock on and fire everything ya got!" I called to them as I fired my last Bomb from my reserve and so did the others as three SMART bombs collided with the Shogun creating several explosions, when they stopped the robot was sparking showing that it was going critical.

'_Aaaaahhhh!'_ The Boss screamed as his Mech was blown to pieces, eliminating one threat which left Pigma to deal with. I then turned my Arwing and flew over to help the rest of the team with the Star Wolf pilot.

"Fay, Slippy finish of the rest of the fighters, I'll help deal with Pigma". I stated as the two broke off and I throttled it to Fox and Peppy. The two of them were dealing significant damage to his ship but he failed to see me flying towards him and fired a few shots into him as I flew out of the way.

"_Hey! Stop treating me like a pork roast!"_ He cried.

"You'll be nothing but bacon strips when I'm done with ya!" I stated as I came around for one more attack run, As Fox and Peppy were shooting from behind I charged my laser and fired a green bolt of energy and it tracked for a few seconds before it then landed on target as Pigma's ship was sparking showing signs of damage.

"_That wasn't half-bad…This was just a Warning! Next time you won't be so lucky!"_ He warned as he flew off with what remained of the Squadron of fighters that he arrived with.

**[Mission Accomplished]**

With Pigma and the Shogun defeated, our wings then exited All-Range mode and were preparing to leave Sector Y and continue our push to Venom as we had gotten back into formation.

"_All Aircraft Report!"_ Fox Called in.

"_Talk about cutting it close!"_ Slippy said.

"_You're Skills have improved everyone"._ Peppy praised.

"_I guess you're good for something"._ Falco said simply

"_I'm good, no real problems here"._ Fay replied.

"_You ok Wade? You had it rough there"._ Miyu asked me.

"Just busted wing and a few scrapes and bruises. But I'm ok Miyu". I smiled. Everyone had followed Fox's lead as he took point and everyone but me followed as I flew behind the Great Fox and made my landing check, I slowed down and then flew into the landing area. As I was inside I then began hovering in the one spot before setting my Arwing down to get myself fixed up and back into the fight. _'Just a minor setback, with a few bolts tightened and a new wing in place I'll be back in the fight in no time'._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Well there we have it Sector Y is done.**

**Now Be sure to let me know where to go next, check in the previous chapter to see what stage 3 holds. Now I added Pigma in this becuase I wanted to add more to the fight than just the Shogun. Now I do apologise if this feels rushed because this is uploaded on a Monday night and I'm cutting it close again. Anyway be sure to let me know you're thoughts on the story as a whole, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

**So until, then I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
